indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide
}} |cover artist = |country = USA |publisher = Dorling Kindersley |released = May 1, 2008 |pages = 143 |isbn = 1405328568 |canon = Licensing |timeline = }} 'Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide' is a 2008 reference book written by James Luceno. It is the first work to cover all of the Indiana Jones media.J.W. Rinzler's blog on starwars.com ''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide (Collectors Edition) was later released in a limited run of five hundred limited edition copies by Lucasfilm Ltd. and Previews. It features a synthetic leather hardcover, six exclusive art spreads with tracing paper overlays, and an attached packet containing six photos from the films. It was an exclusive item on StarWars.com.shop.starwars.comImage on theraider.netArticle on Previewsworld.com Publisher's summary The first complete companion to the adventures of Indiana Jones! Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide is the definitive guide to Indiana Jones and his world. From the jungles of South America to the deserts of Egypt, from the precious Sankara Stones to the Holy Grail, this book uncovers, for the first time, all there is to know about the world's favourite whip-wielding archaeologist. Featuring stills from all four movies — including ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull — along with the television series, The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones, comic-book art and exclusive illustrations and maps commissioned for this book, the Ultimate Guide is an undiscovered treasure for every Indiana Jones fan!'' ''Collectors Edition'' publisher's summary Since Indy's debut in 1981's ''Raiders of the Lost Ark, fans have followed the adventures of learned scholar and hunky professor Indiana Jones. He is the unlikely action-hero who undertakes perilous adventures involving snakes, rats, spiders, and villains, in order to stop powerful, mystical artifacts from falling into the wrong hands. With a fourth installment underway, fans can brush up on their Indy knowledge and relive the archeologist's best--and worst--moments.'' Packed with a wealth of information from all four movies-about the characters, movie story lines, ancient ruins and artifacts, the history, and the mysticism - ''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide (Collectors Edition) provides fans with everything they need to know about the unconventional archaeologist and his world.'' This collectors hardcover edition, limited to only 500 pieces, features a high-end synthetic 'leather' hardcover, six exclusive art spreads with tracing paper overlays, plus a special envelope attached featuring 6 high-quality photos from the films! Contents *Foreword by Shia LaBeouf *The World of Indiana Jones **Indiana Jones **Indy's Gear **Life and Times *Birth of an Archaeologist **Indy's Family **Early Travels **High Adventures **The Great War **Master Spy **Archaeology & Adventure *The Temple of Doom (1935) **Temple Trek **Lao Che and Sons **Wilhelmina "Willie" Scott **Short Round **Escape from Shanghai **Mayapore Village **Arrival at Pankot Palace **The Banquet **Temple of Doom **The Thuggee **Pankot **Bid for Freedom *Raiders of the Lost Ark (1936) **Quest for the Ark **Search for the Golden Idol **Temple Trail **Marcus Brody **Marion Ravenwood **Egypt **René Belloq **The Well of Souls **Tanis **Race for the Ark **Ark Ceremony *The Last Crusade (1938) **Grail Crusade **Fortune and Glory **Walter Donovan **Elsa Schneider **Venice **The Grail Diary **Castle Brunwald **Escape from Berlin **Journey to the Canyon **The Grail Temple **Grail Trail *Further Adventures **Thunder in the Orient **Sargasso Pirates **The War Years **Post-War World **A Professor's Life **Mutt Williams **Peru Adventures **A Cold War *Beyond the World **The Indy Team **Designing the Indy Saga **Special Effects **The Saga Continues **Movie Posters **Merchandise **Publishing **Video Games **Indiana Jones Time Line *Index *Acknowledgments Appearances Characters *Salah al-Din / Saladin *Aguila / Changing Man *Alexander the Great *Alfred Adler *Roald Amundsen *Anubis / Anpu *Arab Swordsman *Barbarossa *Barranca *Remy Baudouin *Hans Beitelheimer *Dorian Belecamus *René Emile Belloq *Annie Besant *Hiram Bingham III *Pierre Blanc *Phillip James Blumburtt *Elizabeth Brody *Marcus Brody *Edgar Rice Burroughs *Butch *Butler *Cairo Henchman *Alphonse Capone *Capuchin monkey *Howard Carter *Suzette Chambin *Chen *Wen Ch-Iu *Chief Guard *Ty Cobb *Jim Colosimo *Austin Coleridge *Confucius *Constantine *Contessa of Toledo *Francisco Vásquez de Coronado *Hernando Cortés *Count Dracula *Czernin *Antoine d'Espere *Charles de Gaulle *Edgar Degas *Eel Eater *Demetrios *Herman Dietrich *Walter Donovan *Antonin Dovchenko *Nancy Drew *Alecia Dunstin *Amelia Earhart *Eaton *Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir *Arthur Evans *Fayah *Feathers *Franciscan friar *Franz Ferdinand *Errol Flynn *John Ford *Forrestal *Sigmund Freud *Mahatma Gandhi *Ganesha *John J. Garrity *Garth / Fedora *German Mechanic *Gobler *Grail Knight *Ulysses S. Grant *Harold Green *Half Breed *Sophia Hapgood *Saad Hassim *Havelock *William Randolph Hearst *Ben Hecht *Ernest Hemingway *Ernst Henne *Adolf Hitler *Ho Chi Minh *Robin Hood *Sherlock Holmes *'Amr ibn al-'As *Imam *Indiana *Andrew Irvine *Jin Ming *Anna Mary Jones *Frank Jones *Henry Walton Jones, Senior *Indiana Jones *Carl Jung *Kha *Kao Kan *Karl I *Simon Katanga *Kazim *Charles Jacob Kingston *Krishna *Jiddu Krishnamurti *Franz Kroeger *Chattar Lal *Lao Che *Fiorello LaGuardia *Thomas Edward Lawrence *Vladimir Lenin *Lily *Charles Lindbergh *Jock Lindsey *Ma'at *Bronislaw Malinowski *George Mallory *Mara *Marcello *Marhan *Auguste Mariette *Mark the Evangelist *Frederic Marshall *Mata Hari *Maya *George McHale *God *Mean Mongolian *Merchant 1 *Merchant 2 *Meto *Monkey Man *Moses *Robert Moses *Herman Mueller *Musgrove *Benito Mussolini *Nadia *Eliot Ness *Nurhachi *Omar *Harold Oxley *Pachacuti *Pachamama *Panama Hat *Peggy Peabody *William Flinders Petrie *Pablo Picasso *Harry Pickering *Pilot *Vicky Prentiss *Giacomo Puccini *Rajid *Rajid's wife *Mola Ram *Ratty Nepalese *Abner Ravenwood *Marion Ravenwood *Reggie *Richard *Norman Rockwell *Theodore Roosevelt *Rosa *Roscoe *Rough Rider *Kate Rivers *Sacrifice Victim *Sajnu *Sankara *Satipo *Saul *Schmidt *Elsa Schneider *Gloria Schuyler *Albert Schweitzer *Helene Schweitzer *Willie Scott *Sergei *Helen Margaret Seymour *Jack Shannon *Eric Shipton *Shishak / Shishaq *Shiva *Short Round / Wan Li *Premjit Singh *Zalim Singh *Sixtus *Irina Spalko *Nancy Stratemeyer *Maria Straussler *Tom Swift *Mattias Targo *Irving Thalberg *Third brother *Thuggee assassin *Bill Tilman *Arnold Ernst Toht *Ilsa Toht *Leo Tolstoy *Johnny Torrio *Tough Sergeant *Arnold Toynbee *Tutankhamun *Uncle Wong *Andrés Silvio Uribe *Felipe Uribe *Francisca Uribe del Arco *Userhet *Pancho Villa *Vlad Tepes *Village Child *Viracocha *Curt Johan Vogel *Ernst Vogel *Magnus Völler *Sophie von Hohenberg *Manfred von Richthofen *Erich von Stroheim *Richard Wagner *Molly Walder *Warehouseman *Waters *George White *Colin Williams *Mutt Williams *Claude Reed-Whitby *Wu Han *Xavier *Xomec *Yama *Yami *Katrina Zobolotsky *Vladimir Zobolotsky Artifacts *Alicorn *Ark of the Covenant *Axum Obelisk *Chachapoyan Fertility Idol *Chalice of Kali *Chimu Taya Arms of Cuzco *Covenant of Buddha *Cross of Coronado *Crystal skull **Crystal Skull of Akator **Crystal Skull of Cozan *Dead Sea Scrolls *El Dedo de Oro *False Grail *Friar's manuscript *Golden Fleece *Grail Diary *Grail tablet *Headpiece to the Staff of Ra *Heart of the Dragon *Henry's photograph *Holy Grail *Hope Diamond *Indiana Jones' journal *Infernal Machine *Jackal headpiece *Jewel of Heaven *Nurhachi's ashes *Peacock's Eye / Eye of the Peacock *Philosopher's Stone *Ram's-head staff *Ring of Osiris *Sankara Stones *Sanskrit manuscript *Spear of Longinus *Staff of Aaron *Statue of Shiva *Ten Commandments *Voynich Manuscript Locations *Africa **British East Africa / Kenya **Congo **Egypt ***Cairo ****Cairo's Citadel ****Marhala Bar ****Old Quarter *****Fustat ****Omar's Garage ***Giza ****Pyramids of Giza ***Luxor / Thebes ****Valley of the Kings ***Tanis / San el-Hagar ****Map Room ****Well of the Souls **Ethiopia **Madagascar **Morocco ***Marrakesh **Tunisia **West Africa *Atlantic Ocean **Azores ***São Miguel **Madeira *Atlantis *Arabian Sea *Asia **Beersheba **China ***Chungking ***Great Wall of China ***Peking ***Shanghai ****Bund ****Club Obi Wan ****Lotus Eaters ****Nang Tao Airport ****Place of Doves *****Gung Ho Bar ****Tai-Phung Theater **Himalayas ***Everest ***Kumaon Himalayas ****Pindari Glacier *****Pindari River ***Ra-Lundi ***Shangri-La ***Siwalik Range / Siwalik Mountains **India ***Benares ***Bengal ***Pankot Province ****Mayapore ****Pankot Palace *****Indiana Jones' suite ****Temple of Doom ***Calcutta ***Golconda ***Nanda Devi ***New Delhi ***River Ganges ***Taj Mahal ***Temple of the Forbidden Eye ***Yamuna River **Indonesia ***Jakarta ***Sumatra **Iraq ***Baghdad ***Ur **Japan ***Kyoto **Jerusalem **Land of the Israelites **Middle East **Mongolia **Mount Kalisa **Nepal ***Kathmandu ***Patan ****Durbar Square ****''The Raven'' **Pakistan ***Karachi **Palestine ***Gaza **Persia **Philippines ***Manila **Saudi Arabia ***Rub' al Khali **Syria **Thailand / Siam ***Bangkok *Bay of Bengal *Central America **British Honduras ***Cozan **Guatemala ***El Mirador **Panama *East China Sea *Europe **Alps ***Untersberg **Austria ***Castle Brunwald ***Salzburg ***Vienna **Belgium ***Brussels ****Café Noir ***Flanders **Crete ***Palace of Knossos **England ***Leeds ***London ****London University ****Saville Row ***Oxford University ***Plymouth **France ***Le Havre ***Marseilles ****Forteresse Malevil ***Normandy ***Paris ****Sorbonne ***Somme ***Verdun ****Fort Douaumont **Germany ***Berlin ****Institute of Aryan Culture ***Flensburg ***Ingolstadt ****Dusterstadt ***Munich **Greece ***Athens **Iceland **Ireland **Italy ***Florence ***Rome ***Venice ****Basilica ****Grand Canal ****Piazza San Marco *****Biblioteca di San Barnaba *****Venetian catacombs ******Tomb of Sir Richard ****Rialto Bridge **Portugal ***Lisbon **Romania ***Transylvania **Russia ***Saint Petersburg **Scotland **Spain ***Barcelona **Turkey ***Ankara ***Istanbul / Constantinople **Wales ***Lucifer Chamber **Western Front *Hatay **Canyon of the Crescent Moon ***Temple of the Sun / Grail Temple **Iskenderun / Alexandretta **Nur Mountains *Mediterranean Sea **Crete **''Geheimhaven'' ***Tabernacle *Mexico **Ciudad Guerrero *Newfoundland **St. John's *Nile Delta *North Pole **Ultima Thule *Pacific Ocean *Papua New Guinea *South America **Amazon **Andes Mountains **Bagua River **Brazil **Buenos Aires ***Manaus **Chile **Marañón River **Peru ***Chachapoyas ****Dead Man Falls ****El Panal / Bee-Hive ****Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors ***Lake Titicaca ***Machete Landing / Machete Junction ***Machu Picchu ***Tahuantinsuyu **Utcubamba River *South China Sea *South Pole *South Seas *Sun *Trobriand Islands *United States of America **Arizona **California ***Hollywood ****Universal Studios ***San Francisco ****Alameda Seaplane Base **Chicago ***Colosimo's Restaurant ***Four Deuces ***University of Chicago **Colorado ***Durango **Connecticut ***Marshall College **Hawaii ***Pearl Harbor **Louisiana ***New Orleans **Missouri **Nevada ***Nevada Desert ****Hangar 51 **New Jersey ***Lakehurst ***Princeton ****Princeton University **New Mexico ***Roswell **New York ***Barnett College ***Hudson River ***National Museum ***New York City ****Manhattan *****Broadway *****Fifth Avenue ****''The Raven's Nest'' **Utah ***Moab ****Jones residence **Virginia **Washington DC *Wake Island Vehicles and vessels *1934 Duesenberg Auburn convertible *1936 Mercedes-Benz 320 *''Bantu Wind'' *Circus train **Doctor Fantasy's Magic Caboose *DC-3 *Flying Wing *Ford Tri-Motor Airplane / Tin Goose *German biplane *Jungle Cutter *''Lusitania'' *Mark VII Tank *Martin M-130 flying boat *Mercedes-Benz LG3000 *Noah's Ark *OB-CPO *Pan Am Clipper *''Titanic'' *Troop car *U-boat **''Wurrfler'' **U-357 *[[USS Akron|USS Akron]] *[[USS Macon|USS Macon]] *''Vasquez de Coronado'' *Zeppelin **''D-138'' **''Graf Zeppelin II'' **''Hindenburg'' Events *Armistice Day *Berlin bookburning rally *Black Thursday *Boxer Rebellion *Cold War *Great Depression *The Desert Chase *D-Day *Easter Rebellion *First Crusade *Fourth Crusade *The Guardian of Tradition Dinner *Jastro expedition *Jewish Exodus *Last Supper *Mexican Revolution *Olympic Games *Palm Sunday *Paris Peace Conference *Restoration *Sepoy Mutiny *Spanish Civil War *Russian Revolution *Venice Film Festival *World lecture tour *World War I *World War II Miscellanea *124th Squadron / Lafayette Escadrille *9906753 *Acupuncture *Africa Corps *Air East India *Archaeological Society *Archaeology Society Prize *Askari *Australian Light Horse Brigade *Baboon *Ballets Russes *Baseball *Bat *Berber *Blackshirt *Black Sleep of the Kali Ma *BMW *Bolshevik *Boy Scouts *Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword *Brownshirt *Bubonic plague *Buddhist Wheel of Righteousness *Buffalo *Camel *Cat *Chicken *Chigger *Coca *Coiled Wrigglies / Snake Surprise *Coptic *Cossack *Cricket *Cristpy Coleoptera *Crocodile *Detroit Tigers *Dodo *Dog *Dove *Dragon *Dunn & Duffy Combined Circus *Eel *Elephant *Eleventh Poona Rifles *Etruscan *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Fly *Fringe-eared Oryx *Gestapo *Ghost *Gilbert and Sullivan *Gnat *Grenade launcher *Horse *Hovitos *Inca *Influenza *Jazz *Knights of the First Crusade *Knights Templar *Kryta *Lao Che Air Freight *Lion *Llama *MI6 *Mole *Monkey *Mule *Musophobia *Navajo *Nazi *New Deal *New York Yankees *Pan American Airways *Paris Peace Conference *Pigeon *Pigeon-flambé *Pirahna *Pneumonia *Poker *Primate Parfait / Chilled monkey brains *Prohibition *Office of Strategic Services *Ophidiophobia *Origins of the Incas 201 *Ramapithecus *Rat *Rhinoceros *Roman *Saxophone *''Scandals of 1920'' *Scarlet fever *''Scheherazade'' *''Six Steps to Hell'' *Sky Pirates *Snake **Asp **Boa constrictor **Cobra **Python *Soldiers of the Sun *Soup of the Head *Sweat bee *''Tarzan of the Apes'' *Theosophical Society *Third Reich *Thuggee *Tiger *Transatlantic Global Mining *Treaty of Versailles *Triceratops *Typhoid fever *Unicorn *US Air Force *US Stock Exchange *Voodoo doll *Yak Behind the scenes For the original hardcover print version of the book, there are at least two printing variations. The most noticeable difference can be found on page 100, in a call out for the Greco-Roman facade of the Grail Temple: one printing of the book list the construction of the temple as 1000 CE, while the other printing incorrectly uses the year 1000 BCE. Notes and references External links *[http://www.theraider.net/news/fullstory_merchandise.php?id=540 Indy's The Ultimate Guide Limited Edition] at TheRaider.net ja:インディ・ジョーンズ アルティメット・ガイド Category:Reference books